Tris' Initiation
by divergentlover2
Summary: Tris goes through initiation, she meets Eric, she's a lot like Eric in front of the Dauntless born, but herself in front of her family. Eris. Sorry for the sucking summary, I suck at them. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

**_I'm back, bitches! Just kidding, I hope you guys know I don't think of you like that. This is another Eris(What did you expect), where Tris is completly OC, and Eric is OC sometimes. Once again, idea came from Jesselhara's stories(My apologies ma'am for misspelling your name.) Tris is a female Eric, Eric is normal him. Lol. On with the story. I own nothing, Jesslehara and Veronica Roth owns it all._**

Chapter 1

(Tris' P.O.V)

I've been standing here, yawning, as I watch a sexy man walk infront of us. Let me introduce myself. My name is Beatrice Prior, but I know that in Dauntless you get to change your name, I'm going with Tris. "The only way into Dauntless is jumping through this hole. Who's going first?" Sexy weirdo say what? At that, even the Dauntless leaders cracked up laughing. "Fuck." I whimpered, embarrassed. "So, who's going first." The sexy guy said, and he laughed again. I walked to the edge, and I just jumped off, only to get caught by the sleeve of my stupid Abnegation dress. "That's off to your death, Stiff. Other edge. Unless you want me to jump off with you." The sexy guy said again, and I blushed. He sent me a playful wink, causing my face to ignite in flames. "Can I at least hear your name, I didn't listen." I said, and he smirked at me. "We all know why, since you think that I'm sexy, I might just tell you. Eric. I'm a leader here. Now, jump off of _this_ ledge." Eric said, and I smirked back. "Later, bitches!" I yelled, doing a backflip down through the hole. I was laughing during a freefall, until I hit a net. I broke into pure laughter, smiling. I saw Eric and the other Dauntless leader(Who looks like my Uncle Max from when I was little) look down to the net I'm laying in, conserned looks on their faces. I saw an ugly ass hand reach out to help me, and I just rolled off the net, onto my feet. "Did you get pushed?" A man taller than me asked, and I looked up to him. "TOBIAS EATON!" I yelled, in shock. "Told you she'd figure it out soon, Max." I faintly heard Eric say, and I grinned. "Shit. Shut the fuck up, Bea." Toby responded. Tobias Eaton was my best friend in Abnegation, because both of our dad's abused us. i know that Marcus faked his wife's death, and she's in Erudite. My mom, I think she actually died. "I missed you, Toby." I said, hugging him. "Missed you too, Bea. Wanna change your name? Here, I'm known as Four. Four fears. Do you wanna change your name?" Toby asked, and I nodded. "Tris." I said, and Toby hugged me again. "I really did miss you, sis." Toby said, and I flinched. Andrew Prior(My father by adoption) and Marcus Eaton, two evil bastards. By blood, I'm Toby's little sister by two years. Andrew adopted me, and I became a punching bag, just as Toby did. "I really missed you too, bubby." I said, using my oldest nickname for Toby. "Oh shut up, Tris." Toby said, shoving my shoulder. "First jumped, Tris! Zeke! Get your ass over here!" Toby yelled, and I guy who looks like an older version of a Dauntless-born intiate I saw. "Zeke, bro, I though I could be nice enough to introduce you to your newest roomie. My little sister: Tris. Please, Zeke. The only other person I can think of is Eric, and I'm sure he'd kill her." Toby said, and I thought about Eric, the sexy stranger. At that thought, everyone started to laugh, except for Tobias. His face became bright red, in anger. "Fuck." I said, kicking the ground. "Factions?" Tobias asked, and i smiled at him. Jeanie Matthews was killed a week ago, for trying to kill all of the Divergents. "Candor, Abnegation, Erudite, and Amity." I said, causing Tobias to smile. "That's my Divergent little sis!" Tobias exclaimed, as Eric fell into the net. "No one else wanted to come down. Max told me to jump, and he'd come down next. Congrats, Tris. Your free from having to fight any intiates, now it's me, Max, and your big brother Four here that you get to fight. Still have to train you though." Eric said, a smile on his face. "I can't wait to dominate my brother!" I yelled, a matching smile on Eric's face forming on mine. "Shit. Bea, your just like Eric!" Toby yelled, and we walked off to the Dorms, for transfers, because the Dauntless born just jumped. IT's going to be fun.

 ** _I hope you guys like it! Later!_**


	2. AN

Long time no see. Well, I'm on a hiatus, I'm actually not going to be updating if all after this until next year. Bye guys. See ya then!? ﾟﾘﾋ?


	3. NOT CHAPTERS, SORRY, AUTHORS NOTE

**_Hey guys! I really need a favor from you all. I desperately need a fucking beta. I don't give a fuck if you have never done it before, just fucking PM me. Or if anyone wants to help me come up with ideas, please PM me. Also, can you all leave a review(Even as a fucking guest if have to) TELL ME IF I NEED TO CONTINUE! I know my stories suck, but I'm trying. Love ya all and plz read, follow, and review Jesslehara(Sorry bout the name misspellings). She is epic. Love ya_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Guys, thanks so much for the reviews. But, wait no longer! Here I am! Shout out to my wonderful beta, Starcrossed! Thanks girly! BTW: The reviews made me feel encouraged. I was just going to end it there because I thought my stories were bad, but you guys made me feel better. Thank you so much! Anyways, enough with my rambling. Here's Chapter 2.**_

 **Tris' POV**

"Everyone but Tris, go with Lauren. Tris, come with me, Zeke, and Eric." Toby said, and I carefully jumped onto Toby's back.

He laughed, and hoisted me up higher.

"Bea, have they gotten worse?" Toby asked, talking about Marcus and Andrew. I shuddered then, and he sighed.

"Yeah, Toby, they have. Rape happened this time. Though, I threatened to force them to eat their dicks if they ever did that again. Had he came to see you?" I asked Toby, and he shook his head.

"Guys, I don't mean to be rude, but can we know what you're talking about? And, Tris? Who's Toby?" Zeke asked, and Toby and I blushed.

"Zeke, Eric, the people we were talking about are our dads. Toby is Four. Just don't tell anyone. Anyways, Toby and I have the same father, I was just adopted later. We were both beaten, and once Toby left they beat me more and last time they did they finished by raping me. But, please. Don't tell a soul or look at us like we're kicked puppy's. Last time someone did, we kicked their asses. So, please. Don't." I said, and I was off of Toby's back and in Eric's arms before I could blink.

"Tris, I for one could never look at you like that. Your as brave as hell for going through all that. You too, Four. You two are amazing, and I'm proud of you both. Four, can we finally, _fully_ bury the hatchet? It's been two years, we should bury it." Eric said, and I kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, Eric. Seriously." I said, and he smiled at me, before setting me down. Toby smiled at Eric too, and nodded at him.

"Eric, thanks. A ton. And, yeah. We can try to bury the hatchet. Time we finally did." Toby said, and Zeke spoke up.

"I second what Eric said. Four, you're the bravest person I know. Tris, I can already tell your a great person. You two aren't kicked puppies. Now, Four? You know how you asked me if Tris could stay with me? I've got Shauna with me, and she's pregnant. We're also watching over my godson and nephew. Yes, Uri got Marlene pregnant and she gave birth." Zeke said, as he hugged Toby and I.

"Toby, I can stay alone in the dorms. I can't take up anyone's space. I already take a lot of air by breathing." I said, and Toby sat down at the wall. He let me sit on his lap, and I looked at the floor, not wanting to look at my big brother.

"Bea, are you okay? Toby asked, and I nodded, putting on a fake smile so that no one would tell I was upset. But the funny thing was that Toby was the one who taught me how to do that.

"Bea, what did they say and do?" Toby asked, using a strong voice.

"When they beat me, they kept saying that I deserved it because I caused Mum to die and I caused you to leave. They said that they'd make sure that I watched you die if I transferred. And I did, because I'm a coward." I said, and Toby hugged me tightly.

"Bea, let me tell you something. You didn't cause Mom to die, they did. Their the reason I left, not you. And, they won't get to us. I promise. You saw the guy Max up there? That's Uncle Max! From when he'd stop by? So, Bea, he'll make sure we're safe. Okay?" Toby asked, and I nodded. He hugged me, and I smiled at him.

"Okay, Toby. I missed you and I love you big brother." I said, and Toby kissed the top of my head.

"Okay, Bea. I missed you too, and I love you little sister. Wanna go talk to Uncle Max?" Toby asked, and I nodded. I was already in Dauntless clothing, and he lead me to Uncle Max's office.

 _ **I hope you guys liked this chapter. I threw it together. Any reviews means a new chapter. Thanks for reading guys. Hope you like it. Also, if you guys review, and aren't as a guest, I can reply to your reviews. Which I love to do. Anyways, please review and have a good day, guys.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys. So, first off, I have something to say. I expected some people to be upset with my story, but one of the reviews really pissed me off. Someone, and I'm not saying who, said that I need to step up my writing. I know I've asked for you guys to tell me what you think, but that was kind of rude. I'm not the best writer. I hate to tell you guys this but I'm not any famous writer. I'm a normal girl. Sorry that I'm not the best writer. And, you don't have to read this story if you don't like how I write this. It's my writing, not yours. I enjoy getting told something like my grammar is bad, that I understand. But being told I need to step it up? Not so much. Anyways, sorry that I screwed up the chapters at first, then I changed it because I love you guys so much, for the few that read this. Shout out to my beta, Starcrossed. You rock girl. Here's the next chapter. And, I don't own anything.**_

Tris' POV

"Come in." Uncle Max gruffly said, and I blushed.

"Come on, Bea. Be my little warrior sister that I know you are." Toby said, and I smiled at my brother.

"Let's go." I said, walking in, but with my head down.

"Tris? I know Four told you who I am. What's wrong, sweetie?" Uncle Max asked, and I sighed. He motioned for us to sit down, and I tried not to cry.

"Uncle Max, I-I need you to stay calm but listen to what I have to say, okay?" I asked, and Uncle Max nodded.

"Uncle Max, I've been being beaten along with Four, until he left. Once he left, Marcus and Andrew started to hit me more, they even raped me last night. They tell me it's my fault that Mum died and that it's my fault that Four transferred." I said, with my head down. I looked up, and I saw the pain in Uncle Max's eyes.

"Tris, come here." Uncle Max said, and when I did, he hugged me.

"I'm sorry that they hit you, Tris. And, I'm sorry about Nat and Evelyn. But, your here now. And, your going to be Dauntless. I'm going to make sure that Tobias and Eric make you the best Dauntless here, at least better than some older members. Got it, guys? And, Tris? Marcus and Andrew are never getting close to you. I'm thinking that I'll put a ban on them coming here. There's still James Black, which is Susan's father. Did Caleb hit you too?" Uncle Max asked, and I tensed at the mention of his name.

"Uncle Max, Caleb beat me, raped me, and then publicly humiliated me. Can we also not allow him here, if that isn't too much." I said, blushing.

"Tris, anyone who harmed you or your brother will not be here. And, I'll make sure that he is punished for that. That is a crime, and it needs to be dealt with. Are you two fine with making statements against Marcus, Andrew, and Caleb?" Uncle Max asked, and Toby looked at me.

"Bea, do you want to? If you want to, Bea, we can do it. It's up to you." Toby said, rubbing my back.

"I-I don't know. It's already too much for me to be in training when Toby wouldn't have to train me." I said, feeling guilty because I took over to much space.

"Tris, look at me." Toby said, using the hard voice again. I looked up, with tears in my eyes.

"Bea, don't cry. Bea, I know they made you feel like shit, but you aren't. Okay? I promise. You can ask Uncle Max and Eric and Zeke. I've done some stupid shit, to where I was at gun point against my head. I dared them to shoot me, but they all stopped them. And then I knocked the gun away, because they reminded me of you. And I knew that I couldn't die when you were here alone. I couldn't leave you alone. So, I know they made you feel like crap. But I can't let you go away, sis." Toby said, making me look at him.

"Toby, they told me the truth. That I'm just a waste of space. That all I do is make people's lives horrible. That I shouldn't have even been born." I said, and Toby had me in the quickest hug ever.

"Beatrice, please. Never say that again. If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead. You've made my life heaven when it was Hell. You're not a waste of space, I promise. And, I'm so glad you were born, especially as my sister. I promise. I love you, Bea. You can't die. I can't lose you." Toby said, in a choked voice as tears fell from his eyes. I buried my face in his chest, and he held me to him.

"I'm sorry, so sorry." I whispered, and Toby held me tighter.

"I love you, Toby. I'm sorry that I've made this horrible." I whispered, and Toby buried his face in my short hair. It was supposed to be long, being from Abnegation, but they cut it short because they said that 'good girls get long hair'.

"Bea, you didn't make this horrible. I love you, Bea." Toby said, and we wiped our tears away. We looked up, and saw everyone gone.

"Let's go get everyone." I said, and we did. Once everyone was situated, Uncle Max cleared his throat.

"Tris, do you want to go to Dauntless therapy? You can take people with you. It can be very helpful with you being abused and raped. And if you take Tobias with you, he can help talk through with you. I promise, Tris." Uncle Max said, and I nodded.

"I-I want to go to Dauntless Therapy. But I have a few questions. Number one, is to Eric. Eric, will you go to therapy with me? I'd take Toby with me, but there's some things I'd like to keep secret. So, will you go with me?" I asked, and Eric looked at Toby for approval. Toby nodded, and Eric smiled at me.

"I wanted to get your brother to like me, so, yeah. I would've gone, no matter what. Next question, Tris." Eric said, and I had a look in my eyes.

"Next question is for Uncle Max. Uncle Max, can it just be Eric and Toby training me, but without the physical part? I already know how to shoot a gun, very well, I've thrown knives really well, and I can fight really well. If you want, I can go against one of them." I said, and Uncle Max grinned.

"I wanna see it, Tris. If you can, then we'll start on your mental training. It's just your fears later." Uncle Max said, and he smiled at me.

"Tris, I think that you should head down now. Their in the leaders area, it's actually my friend Harrison who's in charge of therapy. I'll call him to let him know if you guys want." Uncle Max said, and I nodded.

"I want to talk to Harrison." I said, and they smiled at me.

"I'll call him. I love you, Tris. Be careful. Eric, son, take care of my niece." Uncle Max said, and Toby smiled at me.

"I love you, Bea. Be careful. Eric, take care of Tris, or your ass is going into the chasm." Toby said, and he hugged me.

"Eric, we never got along, but I need you to take care of Tris. If she's Four's little sister. He's my brother from another mother, so you need to take care of her. Have fun." Zeke said, and we went to Harrison, to have therapy.

Lovely.

 _ **Hey guys. Hope you like this long chapter. Figured you guys might like it. Sorry about if you guys don't like it, I'm just writing from my heart. 1 review=1 chapter. Though it'll be here soon. Love you guys!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys! Hope you liked the last chapter. I own nothing and shout out to my beta, Starcrossed. Love you girly. Onto the next chapter. I don't own anything.**_

 **Tris' POV**

I knocked on Harrison's door, after Eric led me to it, and he opened the door.

"Hello? Oh, hey Eric! Who's this and what's up?" Harrison asked, and I took a deep breath.

"Hello, sir. My name is Tris Eaton-Prior. My brother is Four. That's why it's Eaton-Prior. Anyways, my uncle is Max. He said that you do Dauntless therapy?" I asked, and Harrison gasped.

"Of course. Come in, come in. Eric? Are you wanted in here?" Harrison asked, looking at me. I nodded, and Harrison led me to some seats that were pulled out in his living room.

"Now, Tris. I'm Harrison, another leader here in Dauntless. I also run Dauntless therapy. What do you want to talk about?" Harrison asked, as a tear fell from my eye.

"H-Harrison, me and Four were abused as children. Marcus allowed Evelyn to go to Erudite, but Andrew killed Natalie. After they left, we were abused more, and I was adopted by Andrew. They kept beating Four until he left. Once Four left, I was abused even more. Yesterday, before my test, they raped me. Uncle Max figured this would be a good idea, to see if I-I can work through the suicidal thoughts that I have." I said, and Harrison had a sad look.

"First off, Tris. The rape wasn't your fault. Second, your brave to come in here to talk about it. And, third, I'm happy that you came in here and though it's upsetting that you went through all of that, I'm glad that your still alive, that you didn't commit suicide. Now, how do you want to help with therapy?" Harrison asked, and I took a deep breath.

"I-I don't know. I'm scared to be here, because I've never talked to anyone about all of this. What do you think I should start with?" I asked, and he gave me a small smile.

"Tris, I think it could help if I ask this question. Have you ever committed self-harm?" Harrison asked, and Eric looked at me some more, too. I hung my head, and gave a small nod. I

t's true, I've cut myself before, I did just that morning, and I've thought about suicide.

"Yeah, I have. Several times. I've also thought about suicide before." I said, and Harrison looked at me. Some tears fell, and Eric rubbed my back.

All at once, I blacked out.

 **Eric's POV**

"Tris? Tris!? I yelled, trying to get her attention. I looked closer, and noticed her eyes closed.

"Shit. Harrison, I'm getting Tris to the infirmary! Call Max and Four!" I demanded, as I picked her up.

So small, and fragile. So beautiful, even when she was unconscious. I got her to the hospital, and it was Shauna there.

"Hey there, ruthless leader. Who's that?" Shauna asked, as I quickly handed her Tris.

"That's Four's little sister, Max's niece. Her name is Tris. She passed out. Take care of her, please. Take care of Tris." I said, and Max and Four busted in.

"Is she okay!?" They yelled, and I rolled my eyes.

"She's okay, guys. I promise." Shauna said, and she walked up to Four. She pecked him on the lips, and I just gagged.

"Really, Four? Shauna? You two are kissing right in front of me?" I asked, as Max groaned.

"Thanks, Eric." Max said, and he smiled at the couple.

"Tris will wake up in a few hours, I'm guessing. She'll be up by 7." Shauna said, and I saw that it was four.

"So, Eric? You plan on dating someone soon? Do you even like anyone?" Shauna asked, and I smirked.

"Yeah, I like someone. No, you guys don't get to know. Because I'd be killed. That, and I doubt she likes me." I said, and I saw Tris turn.

"Eric." She whispered, and I immediately looked down at her. She was asleep, but she was smiling.

So beautiful.

"Looks like Tris has a crush." Shauna said, and there was a look of murder in the other boy's eyes.

"Before you give me the talk, I will never hurt Tris. I promise." I said, smiling down at her.

"Oh my god!" Shauna yelled, and I gave her my signature glare.

"What, baby?" Four asked, and Shauna blushed.

"Nothing." Shauna said, knowing better than to get on my bad side.

"Oh shit." Max whispered, and I shot him a glare.

"Fine, Four. I like Tris. But I know better than to try to get with her." I said, and Tris moaned.

"Eric." She moaned, and my eyes widened.

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled, in shock that Tris moaned my name. Tris just rolled over, and licked her lips. Four screamed in anger, and Tris woke up, with a shriek and she immediately yanked off her shirt and turned around.

What the fuck?

 _ **Here's the next chapter. Guys, sorry that it sucks. And I hope you liked the little bit of Eric here. That was hard to do, since I'm a girl. Again, shout out to Starcrossed. Please review, I love reading them! Love you guys!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys! New chapter, I know! What the hell, I'm updating? This is so weird! Anyways, here's the next chapter. Warning, there may be a lemon. At the time I'm writing this, I have no clue, though there will be some in the future. You know what, there will be. Of Caleb and Marcus and Andrew. I've got issues. Shout out to Starcrossed. I own nothing.**_

 **Tris' POV**

I was having an amazing Eric style dream, where we were making love. He was making me feel so amazing, and then I heard a scream.

It was a scream of anger, so I shrieked and quickly took off my shirt to make sure it wasn't ruined. I heard a "What the fuck?" from Eric, but I didn't pay attention. I waited for the hit of a belt, before I had the worst flashback ever.

 _I just woke up, ready to go take the test that determines the rest of my life. Rather I will be Dauntless like Toby, Abnegation-PLEASE NO!-and be stuck in my hell, be Candor and stuck with everything coming out, being Erudite and with the bitch Jeanie, or in Amity were I would be yelled at for fighting._

 _However, I heard the sound of a belt leaving it's loops, and I immediately lost my shirt. However, that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was when I felt the hands I once thought would protect me from even my FATHER undo my bra._

 _I felt them yank off the rest of my clothes, before I saw Caleb, Marcus, and Andrew naked in front of me. They were all hard, and I was scared._

 _"Before you take your test. Beatrice, we need to show you what happens to bad girls who cause their other brother to leave and their mother to die." Caleb said, and I froze. They immediately dived on me, and Caleb entered me._

 _Then it was Marcus, in my ass. I was then forced to suck off Andrew. Life can't get worse. I thought. Until they all went into THERE, and then my ass at once._

 _They all came in me, and then whipped me. Why does life suck? I was then forced to get dressed, and told I could never mention that._

"TRIS!?" I heard. And I expected pain. Instead, I realized that it was just Eric.

I was shaking, and I felt him holding me. I tried to focus on his voice, and I managed that.

"Tris, sweetie, put your shirt back on. Breathe. Their not getting anywhere near you. They never will again. I promise. Breathe." Eric said, and I nodded. He got off of me, and I put my shirt back on.

"Sorry, force of habit. Whenever I'd wake up before and I heard a scream of anger, I had to rip off my shirt so it wasn't ruined." I said, and I shivered at the memory of my flashback.

"Tris, sweetheart, are you okay?" Eric asked, and I nodded, blushing.

"J-Just had a flashback to yesterday." I said, and Eric put me on his lap. I immediately blushed, because I was on the lap of someone I liked, and that someone didn't know that I just had a wet dream about him.

"Tris, it'll be okay. Their never getting near you again. I promise, sugar." Eric said, and I gave him a questioning look.

"What the fuck? Eric Coulter, did you just call Tris 'sugar'?" Some girl asked, and she saw how I flew back once I saw her.

"Hey, dear. I'm Shauna. I'm Four's girlfriend, and Eric's friend. I'm basically Max's daughter, the way he treats me. I'm so happy to finally meet you, Tris." Shauna said, and I smiled at her.

"P-Pleasure to meet you too, Shauna. I'm sorry I flew back when I saw you, last time I met a new person I went through Hell all my life. Though I do know what Heaven's like." I said, quoting one of my favorite rappers from before the purity war, NF.

His real name was Nate Feuerstein. His music touched my soul. I snuck out at night to the music archives and I listened to all of his songs. They all touched my soul because I understood what he went through of being abused by his dad and having his mother overdosed, like Mum did.

"TRIS!?" Max yelled, and I jumped.

"Hi. Sorry, I was thinking of the person I just quoted. With the hell all my life. That was an old rapper from before the purity war. Anyways, shouldn't I have a tour of Dauntless?" I asked, and shot Toby a look not to mention the fact that I snuck out all of the time to go visit him. Toby would always help by cleaning up my cuts and then wrapping them.

"Tris, we all know you don't need a tour. You've gone and visited your brother so much that no one could be fooled. That's why we also know better than to try and train you, our little warrior. We all know that Four trained you, Tris." Uncle Max said, and I laughed.

"Yes, he did. But when he told me to join, he said that I'd never get to know the last two stages till I got there." I said, and they all hugged me.

"Tris, in about a week you'll be done with Dauntless training. Do you want to also be a Dauntless leader along with Four, me, and Eric?" Uncle Max said, and I nodded.

"Can we go get dinner, I'm starving." I said, and everyone started to laugh.

"Come on, sugar." Eric said, and I smiled at him. I looked in his eyes, and I stared into them for a while, until I was shaken by Toby.

"Bea, it's been five minutes. Come on." Toby said, with a wink at me. I blushed as I realized what he meant. I stuck in the back with Uncle Max and Shauna. Eric and Toby walked in front. After a while, we got to the cafeteria.

There was a slamming of cups on the table because everyone wanted to see the only transfer. Uncle Max brought all of us up to the catwalk.

"Everyone, this is our one transfer, Tris Prior-Eaton! For those who remember her, she was adopted by Andrew Prior and was the daughter of Marcus Eaton! She is going to be the one initiate in years to skip part of training! Then she will be on her way to be a leader of Dauntless! If you don't like it, deal with it! We train warriors, but most importantly, we train you all to remember that those of you who are members and those who will be one, we are a family. Tris is a new part, and she's a huge part of it now! Now, get back to eating!" Uncle Max yelled, and then led me to the leaders table. Toby leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Bea," he whispered, "I know you like Eric. You have my blessing to date him." Toby whispered, and I kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, Toby. Oops, I mean Four." I said, saying the last part at normal volume. We quickly ate, as someone who looked just like Zeke came over.

"Hey Four, hey Max. _Eric._ " He growled, and I glared at him.

"Hey Uri. Tris, this is Zeke's little brother, Uriah. We all call him Uri." Uncle Max said, and I nodded.

"Uriah, I don't know you well, but I will say this. Don't growl at Eric. He's a great man, I snuck in all the time over the last few years and I've seen Eric several times. Be nice to him, please. I'd love to be friends with you, Uriah, but I just needed to get that through. Anyways, hello, Uriah. I'm Tris." I said, smiling at the end. He grinned back, and he held his hand out for a hand shake, and I flinched back. I felt Toby rub my back, and I hissed when he hit one of the new marks on my back.

"Shit. Sorry, Bea." Toby said, and I nodded at him.

"It's okay, Four." I said, since I had to be careful of when to say Toby's name.

"Sorry, Tris. In Dauntless, we shake hands when we meet people. Forgot that Stiff's don't do that. Sorry, Eric. I'll give you a shot, Zeke's had nothing but good things to say about you, so I think I should believe my brother. And, pleasure to meet you, Tris." Uri said, and he nodded at me. I smiled, grateful that he had nodded instead of trying to touch me.

"No problem, Uri. I know I've been rude, there's some leader shit that's been going on. It's really bad, but I have to deal with it. Anyways, I'm sorry for being a dick." Eric said, smiling.

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. Toby then informed me that Eric never apologized or smiled.

"What changed him then?" I whispered, and Toby pointed at me. _I_ changed Eric? No way, impossible.

"Yes, you did, Tris." Eric whispered in my ear. I then realized that I was talking out loud, and Eric smiled at me.

"You whispered it, in shock. You did change me, Tris. Your brother was telling me earlier that as long as I promise to never hurt you, I can date you if I want to. That's the main thing that changed me. Thank you, Tris." Eric whispered, and I smiled. I made sure no one was looking, and then I kissed Eric. It was just a peck, but I swear his smile was breaking his face in two.

"Eric, will you be my boyfriend?" I whisper-asked, and he smiled wider.

"I'd love to, Tris." Eric said, and I smiled up at him. He grabbed my hand under the table, and I tried not to giggle.

Toby looked at me, then he 'dropped' his fork under the table. He leaned down to grab it, and I could _feel_ Toby staring at our joined hands. When he came back, he smiled at me.

"Congrats, Bea." Toby whispered, and I kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, Toby." I whispered, and he just laughed.

"Uncle Max?" I asked, and he looked over.

"Yeah, Tris?"

"Where am I staying?" I asked, and Uncle Max smirked.

"Based on the smile on Eric's face and the fact that you two are red in the face, I'm going to guess that you two are together now. So, I'm guessing you can stay with Eric or with Four, or in the empty dorms." Uncle Max said, and I looked at the two men in question.

Stay with my brother who already knows how scarred my back is, or stay with my boyfriend who has no clue how my back looks? Both bent down to my height, and Eric whispered first.

"Tris, you can go stay with whoever you want. I won't be offended if you choose your brother." Eric whispered, and then it was Toby.

"Bea, you can stay with Eric. I don't mind, I won't be offended." Toby whispered, and they saw I was confused.

"I-I'd love to stay with both of you, but I-I think I need to stay in the dorms. I don't need to take up room in your guys' apartments." I said, and they both hugged me.

"Bea, you won't be taking up space. I promise." Toby said, and Eric nodded to affirm it.

"Besides, I couldn't pick which one of you two to stay with." I said, and they smiled.

"Okay then, baby. You can visit us whenever you want." Eric said, and I smiled at him. I then smiled at Toby, and he nodded as well.

"Thank you guys. I know that it'll be weird with me over, and maybe I'll end up picking one of you two to stay with. I'm going to go to the dorms. Do you two want to come with me?" I asked, and they nodded.

"Uncle Max, I'm going to sleep. See you tomorrow." I said, and he gave me a look.

"Tris, dear, it's only 6." Uncle Max said, and I face palmed.

"Well, I'm going to go throw some knives." I said, and he nodded.

"See you, Tris." Uncle Max said, and he hugged me. I then ran to the training rooms, and I grabbed the knives. I started to throw them, and I heard the boys gasp in shock. I threw for a few more minutes, and then moved to the punching bags.

"Tris, remember what I've told you." Toby said, and I thought to it. He always said to imagine it was someone else, anyone I hated. I started to hit the bag, thinking it was Marcus, Andrew, and Caleb. I then heard two voices I never thought I'd hear again.

"What do we have here?"

 _ **I hope you guys liked that chapter. I know that some of it doesn't make since, but I hope you guys liked it. Any guesses on who the voices were? Also, I had an idea. I'm thinking I might add some Dauntless-Born initiates. For those who leave a review: Please let me know if you want a character added. I'd need name, appearance, and if their related to anyone. Hope you guys like it! Love you guys!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okay, so I have no new reviews as of 6-17-19, which is the day I posted the last chapter. I'm sorry, I love writing this story. I hope you guys like reading it as much as I love writing it. Nah, that'd be really hard to do. I love writing, so, yeah. Anyways, shout out to my beta, Starcrossed. She's a huge help, and a great friend. Thank you to my reviewers, and thank you for reading. I own nothing, Here's the next chapter.**_

 **Tris' POV**

I froze, since I heard Marcus and Andrew. How did they get here? Let's hope they don't hurt Toby or Eric. I saw Toby froze, and Eric had a look of pure and utter murder in his eyes.

"You two." Eric growled, and I shot a look at Eric.

"Eric, no. Don't start something. They _will_ hurt you." I said, my voice shaking.

"Maybe we should hurt him, Beatrice. You've been a bad girl." Andrew said, as they took off their belts. I became as still as ever, at the thought that they'd hit me in front of my brother and my boyfriend.

"Look at you, Beatrice. Your dressed like a whore, but we all know you are one." Marcus taunted, as he approached Toby.

"TOBY! RUN!" I yelled, and Toby snapped to reality.

"What do you want? You two shouldn't be here." Toby said, with anger in his voice.

"Tobias. I raised you better than to talk to us like that." Marcus said, and he hit Toby. I got so mad that I walked over to Marcus.

"LEAVE TOBY ALONE!" I screamed, and he slapped me in the face, hard. I tasted blood, and I saw Toby and Eric get pissed.

"If you guys want to hit anyone, hit me. Leave them alone." I said, and I saw the boys gasp.

"Positive, Beatrice?" They taunted, with a look of sick pleasure in their eyes.

"Just let them go." I whispered, but loud enough for them to hear me.

"Boys, go. And if you let out one word of this, we will beat you guys, then make you watch as we beat Beatrice." Andrew said, and the boys ran. They looked at me, and I saw the worry in their eyes.

"I love you." I mouthed to them, and they gave a small smile. I saw Toby look left then right five times, our way of saying that he was getting help. I looked up then down, saying to go ahead. They then ran out, and Andrew slapped me in the face.

"Bitch, you better not think that those boys would go get some help. You _know_ we'll hit Tobias, and what about your boy toy? Does he know that you've fucked your brother, your adoptive father, and your biological father?" Andrew said, and I felt a tear fall.

He was right. I had sex with family. How fucked up do you have to be to do that?

"Beatrice, you know how it goes. Remove that damn shirt or else it'll be ruined." Marcus said, and I did that. I lost my shirt, and I felt the belt come down on my back. I felt skin break open, and I felt the need to sob.

I bit it back, knowing they would go after Toby and Eric if I made a damn sound. After what felt like an eternity, they were done.

"Next time, Beatrice, we might just add Eric and Tobias for fun." Andrew said, and they ran out, fast. I felt mass amounts of pain, glad that my boys didn't run and get Uncle Max or something. I carefully put my shirt back on, wincing as it hit my raw, open skin. I carefully went to the dorms, glad to find them empty. I looked for a first-aid kit, then I realized something, this is Dauntless.

I need to grow up and deal with the pain. I froze as the door flew open.

"Tris!? TRIS!?" Uncle Max and Eric yelled, and I heard Toby sob.

"I'm so sorry, guys. This is my fault. If I didn't hurry and get you, Uncle Max, Bea would be okay." Toby sobbed, and I struggled to get up. I accidentally knocked a bottle of soap down, and I heard the boys run. I saw them looking down at me, and then Toby had me in a hug.

"Bea, I'm so sorry, Bea. I should've hurried and- " '

'Toby, stop." I said, cutting off his ranting. He finally wrapped his arms around me, and I screamed as his arms fell right onto my bloody back.

"Bea! Are you okay? I'm so sorry." Toby said, and I gave a pained smile.

"It's okay, Toby. You didn't mean to. Can we get to your apartment, Toby, so you can help bandage my back? I'd let the other two come along, but I still want them to like me." I said, and Toby nodded. He helped me up, and then he smiled.

"I know it's going to hurt, but it'll make it look like we're just being siblings if you hop on my back." Toby said, and I nodded. I hopped on his back, and he ran to his apartment, but, somehow, Eric and Uncle Max were already there.

"Tris, we don't care if your scarred up. I promise." Uncle Max said, and Eric nodded. I then sighed, and Toby helped me in. I removed my shirt and bra like usual, and I heard their gasps. My back was lined with scars, and some fresh marks. Toby and them helped clean me up, and then I crashed.

Today's been way to fucking much.

 **I know this sucks, I'm trying. Here's the next update, day after day. I think it's going to break tomorrow, sorry. Don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys! I thought of something: I think that I'm going to make you mad at me, by saying this. After this chapter, I will write ahead of chapter, but I don't think I'll post unless you review. I hold nothing against you guys, I've just noticed that recently, only one of you guys have reviewed. I might break that rule, but I'll try it. Nah, I ain't going to do that. Oh, I figured I could recommend a song for this chapter, and I could start doing that? Leave a review if you like it. I'll have it before the chapter starts. Thanks to my beta, Starcrossed. She's such a great help. Here's the next chapter, I don't own anything.**_

 **Tris' POV**

 **Song lyrics: She's got lions in her heart, a fire in her soul. He's got a beast in his belly that's so hard to control. 'Cause they've taken too much hits, taking blow-by-blow. Now light a match, stand back and watch them explode.**

 **Superheroes-The Script**

I woke up to here quite talking.

"Max, you know you've been the closest thing to a father, but more importantly, your Tris' Uncle. Tris, Four, and even _I_ need you to take care of this. They beat Tris, and you saw how badly. They also slapped Four in the face, because he stood up for Tris. They also threatened us. Come on, Max. They need help, they broke in here." Eric said, and I turned to my side.

I felt Toby stroke my hair, and I heard him quietly singing.

"Physically abused, that's the room I don't want to be in. That picture ain't blurry at all, I just don't want to see it." Toby rapped, and I looked at him. He smiled down at me, and handed me one of his ear buds. I smiled back up, then my eyes got so wide.

It was NF! It was one of the few songs that I felt was written for me and Toby. He hugged me, and I hugged him back.

"Thank you for your help, Toby. Sorry that I passed out, I just had too much. With _them_ showing up, after trying to deal with therapy, passing out, letting it out that I've cut and thought about suicide, I think my body shut down." I said, and Toby gasped. Shit, he didn't know.

"Bea, why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me it got so bad? Actually, I can't say that. I'd be a hypocrite. Bea, when I said that someone had a gun to my head, it was me. I tried to kill myself a few times, and they stopped me. They always reminded me not to leave you alone through all of the abuse." Toby said, and I hugged him to me.

"You can't do that, Toby. I can't lose you. I love you, bubby. I can't lose you." I said, as a tear fell.

"Sorry, Bea. I won't do it again, Bea. I do have a question, have you tried to kill yourself?" Toby asked, and I looked down.

"No, but I have cut." I said, and Toby kissed my head.

"It's alright, Bea. Hey, sis, do you want to plot how we're going to hurt them?" Toby asked, and I smiled so widely.

"Well, Toby, I thought to tell you this. I would be okay to go public with this, if you were with me. It's up to you." I said, and Toby smiled at me.

"Thank you for telling me, Bea. I think we should. We'd have to go to Candor and have Jack Kang give us truth serum. It'll be okay, Bea. When do you want to do it?" Toby asked, and I smiled.

"Can we do it today?" I asked, and Toby nodded. I whistled, and I saw the other two boys.

"Hey Uncle Max, hey Ic." I said, trying to give a new nickname to Eric.

"I'll take that nickname, Trixe." Eric said, and I shook my head. He smiled, and then Uncle Max smiled.

"Hey, Tris. Have you decided what you want to do about everything?" Uncle Max asked, being serious.

"First off, Eric? No to both of those, we suck at making nicknames. And, second, I did. Toby and I were talking, and we both agreed that we should go and make this public. Tell everyone, get them arrested." I said, and Uncle Max nodded. So did Eric, smiling.

"When do you want to go, Tris?" Uncle Max said, and I sighed.

"Today, if possible." I said, and Uncle Max nodded.

"We'll let you get changed, eat breakfast, and then we can go." Uncle Max said, and all of them kissed me on the head. Eric's was on the lips though, and I smiled at him. I quickly changed, making sure that my back was bandaged. I ran out, and Eric caught me as I went to Toby.

"Hey, honey." I said, and he kissed me.

"Hey, baby-girl." Eric said, and he threw me on his back.

"You okay with this, baby-girl?" Eric asked, and I nodded. Everyone then ran to breakfast, and we gulped down our food. We finished early, as some Dauntless lady come up to us.

"Little girl, don't you know that initiates aren't allowed up here?" She asked, glaring at me. She then smiled at my boys, and they all shared a look.

"Hey guys. You guys up for us to go at it later, after you ditch that little girl, of course." She said, as I felt a tear fall. I glared at the boys, then got up.

"Don't worry about me, guys. Go have fun. I'll be alone in the dorms, since I'm not needed for a little while." I said, and I ran as fast as I could. I flew into a bed, after I slammed the door shut. I locked it, and then I laid down. I started to cry, as I felt rejection.

My boyfriend, who probably doesn't want me, my brother, and my Uncle were being asked for sex right in front of me. I heard someone try to open the door, and then I heard a curse.

"She...locked...trying." I heard, and I crawled under the bed. I hid down there, and I heard a bang. I saw Toby on the floor right after, and I heard him curse.

"Shit, that hurt. Let's find Bea, she's pissed at us." Toby said, and they started looking. They checked everywhere, except under the bed.

"Guys, you take over there, I'll take care of over here." Toby said, and he started to check under the beds. He finally caught me, and I was his last bed he checked.

"Bea, come here." Toby said, and I turned onto my side away from him.

"Bea, what's wrong?" Toby said, and I went closer to the wall.

"Bea, are you mad at me?" Toby asked, and I ignored him.

"Tris, come here." Toby said, using his hard voice. I still ignored him, and he just laid down parallel with me. He stretched his arm out to me, and then he scooted closer to me. He laid his arm over me, and he buried his face in my hair. I felt it get damp, and I felt guilty.

"Toby, why are you crying?" I asked, and I heard him try to breathe calmly.

"Bea, I've made you mad at me, at your boyfriend, and at our Uncle." Toby said, and I turned around. I buried my face in his chest, and I hugged him.

"Toby, I'm sorry." I said, and he kissed my forehead.

"Bea, were you mad because that slut was trying to hook up with us?" Toby asked, and I nodded.

"Bea, I don't care about her. None of us do, she's a bitch. I promise, none of us like her." Toby said, and I looked up at him.

"Really?" I asked, and he chuckled.

"Really, Bea. Uncle Max also threatened to kick her out of Dauntless and that we can as well if she even talks to us unless it's to apologize." Toby said, and he kissed my forehead.

"Now, is my little warrior of a sister back?" Toby asked, teasing. I giggled, then nodded.

"Let's go bring all three bastards behind bars, and let's start my training with the sims." I said, and Toby rolled out. He then pulled me out, and Eric, with Uncle Max, then hugged both of us.

"Sorry, Tris. We did threaten to kick out the slut." Eric and Uncle Max said at once, and I laughed.

"It's okay, guys. Toby told me. Now, let's go take care of the bastards, then finish what little bit of training I have." I said, and they all smiled.

"Let's go, Tris." Uncle Max said, and I followed him to the car.

Off to practically my executioner.

 _ **So, how was that? Also, I don't own NF's music, or The Script's music. Though they are amazing. Shout out to Kaye Koch his/her review. I am sorry Kaye, but I don't know what gender you are. Sorry. Thanks to Kaye, I will put up the next chapter soon. Shout out as well to Starcrossed. Review, please. Love you guys!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys! I hope you all liked the last chapter, though it is kind of fucked up. But, this is me we are talking about. Lol. I don't own anything, thanks to Starcrossed for being my beta. Here's the next chapter.**_

 **Tris' POV**

 **You think you got the best of me, Think you had the last laugh**

 **Bet you think that everything good is gone, Think you left me**

 **Broken down.**

 **-Stronger(What doesn't kill you) Kelly Clarkson**

We quickly arrived at Candor, and I started to twitch.

"Baby, calm down. This will all be over soon." Eric said, holding me. I smiled up at him, and he held me tighter, careful of my back.

"Okay, honey." I said, and he smiled down at me.

"Guys, come on." Uncle Max said, and Toby helped me out. Toby had an emotionless face, as well as Uncle Max and Eric. Toby, though, had his arm over my shoulder. We walked into the leader of Candor, Jack Kang's, office.

"Hello, Max, Eric, Four. What do I owe this pleasure for, and who's this?" Jack Kang said, with a smile. I looked at Toby, and he nodded at me to speak.

"I'm Tris Eaton-Prior. If you remember from yesterday, my name was Beatrice Eaton-Prior." I said, and Jack's eyes popped out.

"Of course, Tris. I'm Jack Kang, just call me Jack. Is everything okay?" Jack asked, and Toby nodded again.

"Not really, Jack. We're here because Four and I are siblings. Four? Can I say your real name?" I asked, and he sighed, then nodded.

"Jack, Four is Tobias Eaton. He is my brother by birth. If you recall, I was adopted by Andrew Prior. The reason we're here is because we were both abused as kids. Actually until we transferred. By Marcus, Andrew, and my adoptive brother, Caleb. I-I was also raped." I said, and Jack gasped.

"Oh my god! It's not that I don't believe you two but do you have any proof?" Jack asked, and I nodded.

"I'll show you. Also, you'll see fresh scabs, they snuck into Dauntless and whipped me with their belts." I said, as I turned around.

Toby did too, and we both nodded at each other. He carefully helped undo my bra, and I pulled it off. We both nodded at each other, and then we both lost our shirts. Toby had a tattoo, but you could still easily see the scars. It just wasn't painfully obvious, like mine.

"Oh my god." Jack whispered, and I felt a rush of anger. I knew that once I turned around, I'd see pity.

"You guys can put your tops back on." Jack said, and Toby helped with my bra again. We turned around, and I had a look that even scared _Toby_. It was a look that he never saw before.

"You guys do realize that you'd have to go in front of a ton of people?" Jack asked, and I nodded.

"Can we do it today? After this all, I need to take care of my one week of training and then start on leadership training." I said, and Jack nodded. He picked up his phone, and he gave us a look.

"Be glad that though I am Candor, I can lie a bit." Jack said, with a smile.

"Hello Marcus, is Andrew with you as well? I know that even you guys get to have a few days to cope with losing your children." Jack said, and then he nodded, with a glare.

"Thank you for informing me, Marcus. Can both you and Andrew come to Candor, quickly?" Jack asked, then nodded again.

"Thank you, Marcus. Please hurry." Jack said, then he hung up. He then called Erudite, to get Caleb. It was almost the same conversation, except that it was because there was something he needed to talk to Caleb about. He finally hung up, with a smirk.

"Their on their way, I promise. I need you to go to the Merciless Mart and tell them that I sent you." Jack said, and he shooed us away. We ran to the Mart, so that we could be done soon. +

"Jack Kang sent us." I sneered, feeling pissed off. About five minutes later, we heard a ton of people fill in. We then heard yells, belonging to Caleb, Andrew and Marcus. They were shown in front of everyone, in handcuffs.

"Marcus Eaton, Andrew Prior, and Caleb Prior are being tried for abuse of minors, and rape of a minor. Marcus, Andrew, and Caleb's rape is also being considered incest because of who it was done to. We're going to start with our first witnesses, who are going together. Tris Eaton-Prior and Four, please come here." Jack said, and he led us to the seats. We were both injected, and Jack came up.

"Please state your names for everyone." Jack said, giving us a look of pity. We both glared, and he looked sorry.

"My name is Beatrice Grace Eaton-Prior, but in Dauntless I am known as Tris." I said, and then Toby was up.

"My name is Tobias David Eaton, but most know me as Four." Toby said, and Jack then asked the one question we were afraid of, what happened. I started first.

"Before I was adopted, I kept hearing Marcus hit my mother, Evelyn. Tobias and I would be locked in a closet for the night or longer, often without food and without being able to use the bathroom. Evelyn then gave me to the Priors, without knowing that my adoptive mother, Natalie, was being abused too. Andrew forced Natalie to overdose, and he then turned to me to be abused. Evelyn ran to Erudite, where she was accepted. From there, Tobias and I were both abused together. Our abusers were Marcus, Andrew, and even Caleb. After Tobias left, my abuse got worse. Two days ago, before I had my Aptitude test, they raped me." I said, and I heard gasps. Toby told his version of the story, neither of us saying that we were hit with a belt.

"Can you specify how?" Jack asked, and I nodded.

"We were whipped with belts, or we were punched. Our backs are lined with scars. Just yesterday Marcus and Andrew came and hit me again, but they hit Tobias in front of another Dauntless leader, Eric James Coulter." I said with a smirk. Toby agreed, and then we had our final question.

"What is your biggest regret?" Jack asked, and Toby started.

"My biggest regret is not saving my sister before she started being abused. I should've saved her when I came to Dauntless." Toby said, and I rubbed his back. A few people smiled at us, seeing how good our sibling relationship was.

"My biggest regret is not standing up for Tobias and I. I should've done it in the first place, then maybe we would've been fine." I said, looking at the ground. Toby wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and I smiled at him.

"Thank you for your Candor. You may go sit in the crowd or with Eric or Max." Jack said, and we nodded. We walked over, and I sat with a sigh.

"Toby, it's okay that you didn't save me. You were scared." I said, and Toby hugged me.

"It's okay as well, Bea. If you did stand up to them, you would've been hit more." Toby said, and Eric hugged us. Then Uncle Max joined in , and I laughed.

"Family hug." I joked, and they laughed. We were so loud, we somehow forgot that we were in public.

"Wait, then I need to do this." Eric said, and he slipped out of the hug. He sat back, and I gave him a look. Toby and Uncle Max shared a look, then sat up.

"Eric James Coulter, get the fuck back in this hug. You're part of this family." Uncle Max and Toby said, and Eric teared up.

"Really?" He asked, shocked.

"Of course you are, Eric. You've been a brother to me, a son to Uncle Max. Your part of this family, Eric." Toby said, and Eric started to cry. He flew into the hug, and people gasped and laughed. Some gasped because Eric apparently never cried, and people laughed because he quickly found himself a new family.

"T-Thank you g-guys." Eric said, and we all held him tighter.

"Your welcome, brother." Toby said, and Eric let out a sob. Then Uncle Max called Eric his son, then asked if being called nephew was any better. Eric was a mess then, but none of us cared.

"We all love you, Eric." I said, and there were tears from all of us. Then the boys remembered that they were in public, after someone made a rude comment.

"I guess that slut turned them all to mush. They're such cowards." Someone said, and all of the guys let out a growl because I was called a slut. I looked to find who it was, and I gasped when I saw that it was a stupid Candor Dependent. I stormed over to her, and I smirked.

"Bitch, be careful who you call a slut. Though that's not a first. My main issue, bitch, is that you called my boys cowards." I said, and I knew that I looked deadly.

"Bitch, go fuck yourself. And only sluts fuck not only their brothers, but both of their daddy's. That, and if their your boys, then they have to be fucking cowards. I'm shocked your brother actually knows what it's like to not be coddled." She said, and I attacked. No one, and I mean _no one_ insults my family like that. I felt myself getting lifted up, and I heard Eric's voice in my ear.

"Baby, calm down. She's gotta go to the Erudite hospital. Calm down." Eric whispered, and I kept struggling. I then heard Toby in my ear.

"Bea, calm down. It's okay. I promise. She's got a bad chance of surviving this. Thank you for defending me, that's what I really needed." Toby said, and I took a deep breath.

"Thank you, boys. I was about to blow up even more. Is she in that bad of a condition?" I asked, and they turned me around. I felt a sick sense of pride and joy at seeing her in a bloody mess.

"Tris? Are you alright? Seeing as how you just sent a 15 year old to the hospital, are you calm? You've protected your brother and your other two boys from Christina for sure." Jack said, and I took a deep breath.

"I'm okay, Jack. Sorry that I've sent her to the hospital. She just took it too far." I said, and Jack laughed.

"It's okay. Now, can we continue this trial, that you two called?" Jack asked, and I nodded. We all took our seats, and I saw Caleb up first. He was injected, and I could see some fear in him. Good.

"Please state your name." Jack said, rudely.

"Caleb Prior." He said, and he asked normal questions to make sure that the serum was doing its job. Then, it was the time that I felt fear.

"Did you participate in the abuse and rape of either Tris Eaton-Prior, or Four Eaton, or both?" Jack asked, and I saw Caleb fighting the serum. Jack warned it hurt if you refused it, and Caleb tensed, then hung his head.

"Yes, I helped abuse Four and Beatrice, and the rape of Beatrice." Caleb said, and there were gasps as they all realized that it was true as hell. Then he asked his last question, the regret question.

"My biggest regret is not killing Four and Beatrice when I had the chance." Caleb said, with a laugh. I felt a tear fall, and I felt all three boys hug me. Then it was Marcus and Andrew, with the same damn answers, except for the names. Finally, all three were brought up in front. Jack then called for all of us Dauntless to go up, and the boys kept a hold on me.

"Marcus Eaton, Caleb Prior, Andrew Prior, you three are charged with battery of two minors, and the rape of a minor, and the rape is incest. Your punishment is death, by Dauntless leaders." Jack said, and Eric interrupted him.

"Jack, it will also be helped by Tris." Eric said, and I smiled. I then realized something horrible, I might be the cause of my brother, and my two father's deaths. And I felt _joy_. Oh shit, what's wrong with me? I couldn't dwell on that thought, since Jack cleared out all of the people, and then gave us guns.

"Harrison's staying there for an emergency session when we get back, Tris." Uncle Max said, and I nodded. We all lined up, and it was Marcus first.

"Any last words, bastard?" I sneered, and Marcus grinned.

"See you in hell, bitch. At least we got to fuck you, bitch." Marcus said, and we all aimed our guns. We shot, and I saw smoke coming from my gun.

"Fuck. I killed him! I feel great! Shit, something's wrong with me!" I yelled, and Toby rubbed my back. They then brought out Andrew and I knew I was pissed off at the grin.

"Any last words, asshole?" I asked, and he smirked.

"Fuck you, slut. At least you get to live with the fact that you fucked your bubby and your daddy's." Andrew said, and we all shot again. This time, the smoke was from Uncle Max's gun. Then, it was Caleb.

"Any last words? Actually, let me say something first. You bastard! You were supposed to protect me, like Toby at least tried to! Fuck you!" I yelled, pissed.

"So you want a round two?" Caleb sneered, and I shot. He fell forwards, and I gasped. Uncle Max hurried us into the car, so he could rush us to Dauntless. All of the time though, I was in shock. I just killed two people. In cold blood.

"Eric, get her to Harrison's, quick! That's an order, soldier!" Uncle Max yelled, and Eric picked me up. He ran me, as I stayed still. Harrison quickly opened the door, and I was rushed in.

"Tris? Tris? Are you okay?" Harrison and Eric were asking, and I finally shook my head.

"No, I'm not really. I just killed two people, and I enjoyed it." I said, in a monotone voice.

"Tris, that's alright. You deserve to enjoy it. They raped and abused you, you get to enjoy that their dead." Harrison said, and his words sunk in. I smiled then, and I nodded.

"Thank you, Harrison. That was a big help. Now, let's get to training, I want to be done soon." I said, and everyone laughed. Eric helped me up, and I hugged Harrison bye. We then went to the simulations room, and Eric was talking to Toby who was with Uncle Max.

 _ **How was that? Hope you guys liked it. By the way, I don't own Divergent or Kelly Clarkson. Please review. Love you guys.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Damn, I wrote a long as fuck chapter. I did good, over 2,500 words. I know these are weird as hell, but it's my writing. Here's the next chapter. Thanks to Starcrossed for being my beta. She is the bomb. I don't own anything.**_

* * *

 **Tris' POV**

 **And scars, show me all the scars you hide. And hey, if your wings are broken**

 **Borrow mine so yours can open too, 'Cause I'm gonna stand by you**

 **-Stand by You, Rachel Platten**

"Bea, do you just want to do the entire fear landscape right now, or take it step by step?" Toby asked, and I smiled.

"I want to get it done and over with, since I know it's going to haunt me." I said, and Toby hugged me.

"Okay, Bea. Come on." Toby said, and he led all of us to the room. I sat down in a chair, and Toby took a needle by my neck.

"Be brave, Bea." Toby said, and he injected me. Then, it all went dark.

I then saw that I was in a small space. I kept trying to get out, but I finally found some nails. I got them under the wall, and it broke down.

Then, Toby, Uncle Max, and Eric were there. They all had sinister smiles, and I was tied to a bed. They all took off their belts, and I felt six belts hitting me. I saw Caleb, Marcus, and Andrew there to. They all were laughing as I flinched. They wouldn't stop hitting me, and I thought to what Toby once said: I either need to confront them, or I need to calm my heartbeat.

I sat there and took deep breaths, getting hit and controlling my breathing. They faded, and I was once again tied to a bed.

All six men were there, and they started to rape me. I tried to fight them off, but I couldn't. I could barely control my breathing.

Then it faded, and it was back in the sim room.

I started to gasp and cry, and I ran out of the room. I once again went to the dorms, and I was a sobbing mess. I heard a knock on the door frame, and I looked up. I saw Harrison, and he saw my pain.

"Hey, Tris. I heard what happened." Harrison said, and he sat down beside me. He hugged me carefully, and then I just buried my face in his chest.

"Hey, Tris. Don't cry. I know that it scared you, but that's what they do. Trust me, I hated mine. Do you want to talk about what the fears were?" Harrison asked, and I sniffled. I nodded, and he handed me a tissue he had.

"My first fear was claustrophobia, which I've had since I last lived with Marcus. Then, I was being raped by Marcus, Andrew, Caleb, Four, Uncle Max, and Eric. Then I was beaten by all six of them. That was the end." I said, and Harrison hugged me tighter.

"Tris, they will never rape you. _I_ will kill them if they do. And neither will they beat you. I'll kill them then too." Harrison said, and I gave him a small smile.

"Thank you, Harrison." I said, and I saw the three men there. They all looked upset at me, and then they held their arms out. I squeezed Harrison in a hug as a thanks, and I went to their arms. They all pulled me to them quickly, and I felt their shoulder's shake.

"Guys, please don't cry. I'm sorry that you all were in my fear landscape, I've just had everything bad happen to me. I'm sorry, I guess I'm just afraid that you all will turn on me like other people I thought would protect and love me did." I said, ashamed. They all kissed my head, and then I looked up at them.

"Bea, you know well that I'm sorry that I didn't save you when I had the chance. But they're dead. They can't hurt you. And we'd never hurt you, your too important. I promise." Toby said, and the other two nodded.

"Okay. I'm sorry that I didn't believe you guys, it was just too scary for me. Though, isn't it done now?" I asked, and they all smiled.

"Yes, but now you have to do some physical training to be a Dauntless leader, and then some computer training. After that, baby-girl, your a Dauntless leader." Eric said, and I grinned.

"Yay!" I exclaimed, and they hugged me.

"Is it dinner time?" I asked, and they laughed.

"No, but it is lunch time. Come on, we'll announce everything then." Uncle Max said, and he led me out. I put on a blank face, but with anger and determination in my eyes. He led me back up the catwalk, and he called for everyone's attention. No one noticed so he shot a light bulb.

Yes, my uncle, leader of Dauntless, decided to shoot a light bulb to get attention from everyone.

"There! Tori, can you fix the light bulb later?" Uncle Max asked, and a lady nodded. I'm guessing she's Tori.

"Anyways, every once in a few decades, we have such an extraordinary initiate that they skip most of training and jump into leadership training. This is one of those few times. Everyone, meet Tris has got that! And, for those of you who were at the emergency trial today, don't think I did this because of that or because she's related to leaders. She's got enough skill to take down Eric James Coulter! Therefore, meet your new leader in training!" Uncle Max yelled, and I blushed. I fought it down, and I heard some cheers. However, the slut came up after we were at the leaders table and she had a rude look.

"So, bitch, fucking your way up the leaders? I mean, you already fucked your daddy's and your brother, so what's the big deal of your other bubby and your uncle?" She said, loudly. The people around looked at me, and then they all looked at her. I then let out a maniacal laugh that had people scared shitless. I heard them whisper that I sounded like Eric when he laughed.

Huh.

Anyways, I then smirked at the bitch.

"Stupid idiot. If you were there at the trial then you know that I didn't fuck them, I was raped, bitch. And if you think that I _wanted_ to be raped, then you have no clue what it's like. And, everyone in leadership is either family, like family, or I'm not ready to have sex with them yet. So, go fuck yourself and learn the difference, bitch." I yelled, and I punched her in the face.

She started to hit back, and I hit her in the jaw hard enough that I knocked her out. I heard some claps, and they hugged me.

"Bea, are you alright?" Toby asked, and I laughed maniacally again.

"I'm fine. She just said what everyone's been thinking. I'm just the slut who's fucking everyone to get in places." I said, and I ran to the train tracks. I jumped on, thinking about everything that's happened.

"Ever since that day, ever since Evelyn gave me away, I became a punching bag. Or a slut. Maybe the Faction-less wouldn't mind having me there." I said, and I heard a familiar laugh.

"Sorry, Beatrice. I didn't mean for you to become a punching bag, or a slut. I didn't know. Though it does seem that you became a murderer since you killed two people in cold blood." Evelyn said, and I turned on her.

"You! You caused this!" I yelled, and she slapped me in the face. I froze, thinking to when Marcus or Andrew or even Caleb would do that. I was then handcuffed, and I heard a weird man talk.

"Evelyn, what do you want me to do with her?" He asked, and I saw her smirk.

"Jump off of the train by the Faction-less center. Uncuff her, then run. Make sure everyone thinks she's dead. We've got Marcus' brother there, okay, Edgar? Make sure that Noah knows to keep her there and punish her how his brother did." Evelyn said, and I felt Edgar laugh.

"Yes, ma'am. So, in about thirty seconds, we'll jump. I'll meet you back at Erudite." Edgar said, and then he made me jump. He led me over to a building, and I saw some weird man there.

"Noah, Evelyn told me to give you her. Since she killed your brother and Andrew, she said that you get to hit her and fuck her whenever you please." Edgar said, and he uncuffed me. He pushed me over, and I was dragged inside. I tried to fight, but he hit me in the back. I tensed, and stopped moving. I knew that if I just handled the pain, it'd be over sooner. God, please let someone rescue me, or let him kill me.

 **Eric's POV**

"Someone make her faction-less!" I yelled, as I set off after Tris. I saw her jump on the train, but I got there a minute too late. I was able to listen to the footage, and I got so pissed.

My girlfriend who already went through so much shit was just kidnapped. God, I need to find Four and Max. They then came running up behind me, and I jumped.

"God-dammit! Guys, Tris was taken to the faction-less to be raped and hit whenever the fuck some dude wants to! We need to find her and save her!" I yelled. And Max led us to a secret room full of weapons. We then got into a car, after suiting up, and we started to drive.

Don't worry, baby-girl.

I'm on my way.

* * *

 **How was that? I hope you guys liked that little bit of Eric. Keep in mind, I'm willing to add you as a Dauntless born, just tell me what you want in the review section. Or, you can be a transfer or something. Up to you. Please, review. Love you guys.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Figured you might want another chapter. I read a review that I agree with, it's going fast. After a few more chapters, it'll all calm down. Here's the next chapter and thanks to Double-0-Nothing. I own nothing.**

 **Song Lyrics:** **And four years, no calls**

 **Closer by Chainsmokers**

 **Tris' POV**

 _4 Years Later_

I've been here for 4 fucking years. I've been waiting on my boys to save me, and I'm stuck here.

It's now my 20th birthday, and every year, on my birthday, it gets worse. My abuse increses, as does my rape. And every year, I always ask for one thing, secretly. For me to be rescued. As I sat there and pondered my thoughts, I saw the door fly open. I tried to flinch back, but I was chained to a cross and I was afraid to be hit.

"Guys, check the entire house! This is the only house we haven't checked!" I heard Toby yell, and I heard him run around. I screamed, well tried to, but I had a ball-gag in my mouth. I heard people with guns get around the door, and I heard some hushed whispers. I then saw the door fall to the floor.

"Bea." Toby breathed, and he ran to me. He helped get me down, and then Eric passed him a coat.

"Toby." I sobbed, and he held me.

"Shhh. It's okay, Bea. They won't ever touch you again. You'll be safe. I'm so sorry Bea."Toby said, and he held me.

"Shit, Tris. MAX! WE GOT HER!"Eric yelled, and I flinched again.

"Tris, I'm so, so, so sorry. I wish we could have gotten here sooner. Tris."Eric said, and he cried some.

Then came Uncle Max, who was another story altogether. He ran straight for us, and he held me to him.

"Tris, I'm so sorry. I'm supposed to fill the role of your father and uncle, but I failed you. I'm so sorry that we weren't here earlier. But, you'll never have anything like this happen again. I can promise you that." Uncle Max said, and I hugged him

"Guys, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have got on that train. Have you caught Evelyn?" I asked, going into a side of me I forcecd, a no shit taken side.

"She's dead. I shot and killed her. I'm sorry, Tris. I couldn't protect you, I couldn't stop myself from killing her. I'm so sorry. Your brother and Uncle also helped, I'm so very sorry Tris." Eric said, and he hung his head.

"It's okay. She deserved it. Um, can we get me to a hospital? Also, guys? Uncle Max, you have no chance to become a Great Uncle Max, Toby, you can't become an Uncle Toby, and Eric, you can't become a dad. I'm so sorry. Every time I got pregnant, they'd stab me in the stomach to make me lose the baby, then fuck me. I'm so sorry." I said, and my boys hugged me.

"It's not your fault." They all said at once, and they held me, until they picked me up.

"Let's get you to a hospital, Bea. We're so glad your okay. We were so worried about you. Everyone's been worried. The bitch that mouthed off is dead, someone pushed her into the chasm. A group of transfers who heard about you and wanted to get revenge the year you were taken. Nothing has changed, except we got new initiates who do mediocre things. No one's a new leader, that's for you, if you want." Toby said, and I smirked.

"When can I start?" I asked, and everyone laughed. We drove off to Erudite, to make sure I was okay.

However, we had a shocking discovery. I was pregnant! And, somehow, with Eric's baby? What the fuck?

 **Eric's POV**

Okay, we saved my girlfriend. Good. Then we found out she's pregnant, with my child, when we never had sex? How? What the hell did they do to my future wife. Damn, I also need to propose. Shit, i can't do that. Not now. Help me someone.

 **I know, bad chapter. Also, hey, I'm not dead! I missed ya guys. So, I'm back. I hope this makes up for the month long waits? I'm sorry guys. I love you guys. Bye!**


End file.
